iBattle My Cousin For Carly
by Project NICK
Summary: Before Thanksgiving arrives, Freddie becomes jealous that his cousin, Nathaniel, who looks just like him, but with an "Enrique Iglesias" accent, tries to swoon Carly, who falls head over heels for Nathan. Will Freddie get her back before it's too late?
1. The Prophecy

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_Chapter 1: The Prophecy_

**Author's Note: **_Since this is my eighteenth story, I want to let you all know that more are on their way. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_Nickelodeon _is the owner of _iCarly, _created by Dan Schneider, and its characters, places, etc., while I own this story, and any character(s) that I make up.

* * *

Inside the Temple of Ikue Ōtani, the young teenager walked to the middle of the room, and glared at his handsome opponent. Both of them were holding lightsabers from _Galaxy Wars_, and while he was dressed like Anakin Skywalker, his enemy was dressed in clothes similar to the ones that Nicholas Cage wore in _The Sorcerer's Apprentice._

"Freddie, don't do this," begged Carly Shay, his best friend, but Freddie Benson didn't listen to her.

"It's too late for me, Carly..." replied Freddie. "I'm the Chosen One, and I'm about to prove it!"

His enemy said, "It's time, Freddie..."

Two of the boys in the huge crowd surrounding the two opponents gasped, and one of them said, "Ooh, they're about to start the battle with the Chant of Alikutsimi!"

"Just like in the prophecy..." said his friend. "Young Benson **is **the Chosen One!"

"Any last words, Fredward?" asked the boy's enemy, and Freddie shook his head silently.

_I never thought that I would end up here, but... here I am, Freddie Benson, about to fight my handsome but conceited cousin in a prophecized match._

_How did I end up here, you're wondering? Well, let's go back a week, and you'll see how I ended up here, about to duel with my cousin... in order to win the heart of a **special someone**..._

_

* * *

_

**AN: **_I know that it's short, but I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer than this. ProjectNICK is outta here!_


	2. Thanksgiving Shopping

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_Chapter 2: Thanksgiving Shopping_

_

* * *

_

"Fredward Benson!" shouted Freddie's mother.

The 17-year-old teenage boy carefully walked to the shopping cart near his mother, due to him holding a lot of canned food (corn, vegetable, etc.) for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Almost… there…" gasped Freddie, but in a few seconds, he ended up falling to the ground, and the cans flew out of his hands, rolling to Mrs. Benson… **after **they had landed on his head.

"What the…?" Before Freddie could realize how he tripped, another can hit his head, and he fainted to the floor, mumbling incoherently.

"_Whoops!_" Sam Puckett, who was a friend/enemy of Freddie's, went past him, and exclaimed, "How in the world did that happen, Fredweird?"

"Yeah, just keep walking," grumbled Freddie.

Then, someone helped him up, and he saw that it was his girlfriend, "Carly!"

"You okay?" asked Freddie's girlfriend, who had seen her BFF play a trick on her new boyfriend.

Rubbing his head, Freddie said, "Well, I don't need to go to the _hospital_, if that's what you mean…"

As they continued helping Mrs. Benson (and Pam Puckett, the recently-changed mother of Sam) get their food, Freddie growled at the sneaky blonde whenever she made him flinch.

"Don't worry about her," said Carly, when they were in the magazine aisle. "You'll forget **all **about this when the Thanksgiving holiday comes next week."

Freddie smiled, and said, "Oh, I will… I can't wait to sink my teeth into that juicy pumpkin pie!"

Carly chuckled, and she said, "Also, Sam is gonna be with her family this time, so you don't need to worry about her."

Holding Carly's hand, Freddie smiled, and said, "Even better… hey, is Spencer gonna come?"

"Beats me," replied Carly. "He and Aspartamy are still at the Video Game Awards in New York."

Freddie groaned, and said, "Aw, gammit… I wanted to go to the VGA's this year… hey, it's the new Pop Tiger!"

The teenage girl looked at her boyfriend, and she rolled his eyes. "Freddie, the only people that read those magazines are those who have no lives…"

"I don't believe this!" cried Freddie, who ignored her comment about the magazine.

"What is it?" asked Carly, slightly curious.

"Drake Parker is starring in a new movie this Christmas!" cried Freddie.

"Let me see!" Carly took the magazine out of his hands, and read the article, and when Freddie stood close to her, reading it, he caught a whiff of the sweet-smelling scent in Carly's smooth black hair…

"Freddie!" The teenage boy opened his eyes, and looked at Carly, who knew why her boyfriend went into dream-mode.

"Uh…" said Freddie. "I'll take you to see it, hopefully, as long as Sam doesn't steal my wallet."

As they walked away, Carly looked at Freddie, who was thinking about something. "Freddie?"

The young man, at first, didn't answer because he was becoming irritated about something, but then, when Carly nudged his shoulder, he snapped out, and said, "Huh? Oh, I'm fine… let's go see how my mom is doing."

However, as they began to leave the store later, Carly noticed that Freddie was irritated about something…

**AN: **_Hmmm… Whatever could be the thing that is bothering Freddie? You'll find out soon… ProjectNICK is outta here!_


	3. Freddie's Cousin

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_Chapter 3: Freddie's Cousin_

_

* * *

_

Later that evening, Carly was in the living room, watching Marty Mcfly travel to the year 1915 in the DeLorean time machine in _Back to the Future _when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" yelled Carly, turning off the television.

Freddie opened the door, coming in, and he said, "I'm so upset…"

"Aw, how come?" asked Carly.

The young man sat next to her, and he said, "I just found out that my cousin from San Francisco is coming here to spend Thanksgiving break with us."

"Who, Amanda?" asked Carly.

Freddie shook his head. "No, _his_ name is Nathaniel, but everyone else except his parents call him Nathan."

Carly smirked. "Well, what is wrong with him?"

Freddie sighed, and said, "He looks **exactly** like me, Carly, and he's famous for being my 'twin' cousin."

Carly said, "Oh… Freddie, I think that I can tell the difference between you and 'Nathan'."

"Really?" Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Let me just tell you this, though… Nathan is 50% _Enrique Iglesias, _49% me, and the rest is part conceitedness… meaning that he 'must' stay handsome nearly every day."

Carly chuckled, and she said, "Well, I think that I can definitely tell **now **who your cousin, _Nathaniel, _is."

Freddie nodded, and added, "Oh, and, uh… he also has a huge crush on you, like me."

"Oh, great," joked Carly. "So, now, if I get hit by a taco truck again, **you **can save me again while '_Nathan_' takes a hit."

When Freddie remained silent, Carly said, "Sorry…"

"It's fine," said Freddie. "Wait… why the air quotes around my cousin's name?"

Carly chuckled, and said, "Nothing, Freddie… it's just that I don't…"

"Think that he's real?" said Freddie, crossing his arms.

Carly began to feel nervous, and she answered, "Well… yes, that's true… because it took **you **a while to believe me and Sam that Melanie was a real person."

"Yeah, so?" asked Freddie. "I believe you two now, don't I?"

The 16-year-old girl frowned, and Freddie cried, "Carly, this isn't a trick… look, just wait until tomorrow, okay?"

His girlfriend sighed, and she said, "**Fine… **I'll wait for '_Nathaniel' _to come over tomorrow."

"Thank you, sweetie," said Freddie, and he began to try and kiss her lips, but Carly stopped him.

"Nuh-uh," replied Carly. "Not until your _cousin _comes here… by the way, **you **will be here when 'he' comes."

"Why?" chuckled Freddie, who was amused.

Carly said, "Because _that_ way, I'll be able to tell if he exists when I see the two of you in the same place."

Freddie was about to argue, but when he noticed her irritated but serious face, he said, "All right…"

**AN: **_Do you think Freddie is lying to Carly, or telling the truth? Find out the week after Thanksgiving… happy holidays! ProjectNICK is outta here!_


	4. A Big Surprise

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_Chapter 4: A **Big **Surprise_

_

* * *

_

A few hours later, around twenty-five minutes until lunchtime, a handsome, 17-year-old teenage boy opened the door to Carly's apartment, and he entered, saying, "Carly, you in here?"

"Hello, Freddie…" The teenager turned on the lights, and he saw Carly Shay, who was sitting on one of the stools near the countertop in the kitchen.

However, the web show girl looked different… a **lot **more different since he'd ever seen her before!

Carly looked very beautiful, and she was wearing an alluring, eye-catching black dress, with a short black skirt that clearly revealed her gorgeous legs.

The teenage boy looked at her chest for a while, but his eyes quickly went from her breasts to her crossed legs.

Shaking his head, the young man said, "Carly, this… you… I can't believe that…"

"What's the matter, Freddie?" asked Carly.

"Carly, you're trying to seduce me," replied the teenager. [**Note: **_Recognize the reference?_]

The gorgeous young woman said, "Oh… well, that depends."

When she gestured for Freddie to come closer to her, the teenage boy said, "Oh, I think I should go."

He was about to leave, but something made him stop, and he turned back around, going over to Carly. "Uh… d-d-depends on what exactly?"

"If it's working, silly," teased Carly, who had her arms around his neck, and was moving her face closer to his. "Also, cuky… I love the new accent."

After Freddie got the flowers (roses), along with a box of Dan's Chocolates, in order to apologize to Carly, he walked back to Bushwell Plaza, hoping that his cousin hadn't got there yet.

He also thought about what to tell his girlfriend. "_Carly, forgive me… no, that's been used so many times._"

When he walked inside, Freddie thought, "_Will you love me again? Oh, that's not right…_"

After reaching the 8th floor, Freddie took a deep breath, and with a big smile, he opened the door, entering Carly's home.

"Carly, I…" began Freddie, but he saw that the lights were off in the apartment, for some reason. "Huh?"

Freddie turned the lights on, and he said, "Carly…?"

However, the tech-boy froze when he saw a horrifying sight at the couch… Carly, in a beautiful outfit, was passionately kissing his cousin on the lips!

"**Oh, my God!**" yelled Freddie, and when Carly saw him, she immediately ended the kiss.

"_Freddie?_" She looked from him to Nathan, then back to Freddie, and cried, "But I thought that you were… how did you… w-when did…?"

The tech whiz said, "Carly, I can't believe… [Looks at Carly's chest and legs for a few seconds] _ oh_…. [Snaps out of his trance]… what the heck is going on?"

Nathaniel Jason Lopez looked at his cousin, and said, "Wow… **now **I can see why you enjoy to kiss her!"

Freddie's eyes became wide and angry, and after getting another glimpse at his best friend's legs, he roared angrily as he began to tackle his cousin, which ended up having them wrestle on the floor while Carly tried to stop them.


	5. Introducing Nathan

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_Chapter 5: Introducing Nathan_

_

* * *

_

In Carly's apartment, the web show host yelled, "Freddie, we need to talk!"

"I'm... busy... Carly!"gasped Freddie, who was still wrestling Nathan on the floor.

His cousin said, "Aaacckk! Freddie... please, let me go!"

"Never!" shouted Freddie, and he put a tighter grip on Nathan's neck.

Carly, now in regular clothes, used all of her strength to pull the cousins apart, and she said, "**Enough**, you two... Freddie, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" exclaimed Freddie. "Huh... well, maybe it was because I came in with roses and chocolates to apologize for last night, and instead, I find you locking lips with my cousin!"

Carly cried, "Hey, I honestly thought that he was you!"

"Trust me, Carly," said Nathan, who had an _Enrique Iglesias _accent. "I'm better than my American cousin..."

"**Shut it, **Nathan," growled Freddie, and to Carly, he cried, "I thought you could tell the difference between us!"

"Well... I thought I did," cried Carly. "But you guys look like twins!"

"Yeah, but _I'm _the handsome one," said Nathan, but in Spanish.

Freddie rolled his eyes, and said, "Yeah, well, so am I, Nathan."

"Excuse me, but I've had a girlfriend since the 5th Grade," pointed out Nathan. "And, uh... how long have you been after Carly?"

"All right, you wanna tussle?" Freddie raised his fists into the air. "Come on, I'm not afraid to punch your pretty Mexican face!"

"Freddie, stop!" cried Carly, and the young man calmed down. "Look, just talk with me upstairs..."

"**Fine... **but the sneaky Mexican stays here," replied Freddie.

He was about to go up when Nathan asked, "Can I do something first?"

"What?" asked Freddie.

Nathan ran over to Carly, and he instantly began to kiss her on the lips again!

"Will you **_stop that_**?" cried Freddie, and he pulled his cousin away from Carly, who was blushing, and he led her up into the studio, while Nathan was grinning. "I saw that grin, Nathan!"

* * *

Up in the studio, Freddie said, "All right, Carly, I understand, but why did...?"

However, he noticed that Carly was staring into space, so he snapped his fingers. "_Carly?_"

His girlfriend snapped out of her trance, and he said, "Oh, great... don't tell me that you're in love with him!"

"Believe it, Freddie," said Nathan, who was standing against the doorway.

"Nathan," ordered Freddie. "Get back down to the living room, or else I'll send you back to_ Tijuana_ myself!"

"Oh, is that so?" said Nathan. "Even after my mom in _San Francisco_ agreed with your mom to let me stay over here for Thanksgiving Break?"

"I never said that I would **tell **them," replied Freddie, with a dark look on his face. "Carly, tell Spencer to get Socko to get me a car that I can toss into the ocean with him inside!"

"Bring it, Freddie," said Nathan. "I've been inside a trunk more than Houdini and Criss Angel combined!"

Carly said, "All right, Freddie... **why **do you not get along with him?"

Freddie answered, "Nathan is always getting the girls, and he always rubs that in my face!"

"Well, _mijo, _Carly is _muy _pretty," said Nathan, making Carly blush again.

Freddie, silent, walked up to Nathan, and he said, "Now, you listen to me, **Nathan... **there is **no **way that Carly's gonna be your girlfriend!"

* * *

A few days later, on Nov. 23, Freddie collapsed onto his bed, and he cried, "I can't believe that Carly left me to be Nathan's girlfriend!"

Freddie covered his head with a pillow, and he was about to scream when he looked to the side (as if he was facing a camera), saying, "This might take a while..."

Putting the pillow over his face, Freddie laid down, and he let out his anger by screaming into it...


	6. The Joke Is On You

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_Chapter 6: The Joke Is On You_

_

* * *

_

When Freddie woke up the next day, he had a bold expression on his face, which then changed to a sinister, mischievous one, and he said, "_This_ is gonna be fun…"

Carly and Nathan were on their way to the movies, but then, they stopped when they saw a stuffed bunny lying on the floor.

_Can't stop you know we'll never give it up_  
_People talk be we just don't care_  
_In this life you know you gotta live it up_  
_So everybody put hands in the air now_

Grabbing it, Nathan gave it to Carly, who kissed him on the cheek, and they continued going to the theater, not noticing an angry and confused Freddie going over to the spot where the bunny had been.

Before he could yell, the trap that he'd set was activated, and from out of nowhere, a beehive fell to the ground, breaking into pieces, and a few seconds later, Freddie was running as fast as possible to the nearest lake while being chased by a large group of angry bees.

_It's an all night party that we getting into_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_

_Later on, Carly and Nathan were walking to a famous Italian restaurant, but they stopped when he saw a skateboard a few inches away._

Picking it up, Nathan saw a little boy run over to them, thanking him for finding his skateboard.

The teenage boy smiled, and as the boy rode away, he led Carly into the food place… while Freddie came to the spot where Nathan had been, and slapped his forehead.

_It's an all night party that we getting into_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_

Before he could walk away, the kid went over to him, and kicked his leg, saying that's what he for stealing his board.

Suddenly, when the kid left, Freddie heard his 2nd trap activate, and he ended up falling through a hole that appeared underneath him, leading to the sewers!

A few seconds later, he was flung into the air, going over the full moon!

We did it, we did it again (ah oh)  
We did it, we did it again (ah oh)

At 11:00p.m, Carly and Nathan walked inside Bushwell Plaza, and nearby, a soaking wet and stung Freddie, with his clothes half-covered in leaves, began to enter the building when he turned to the right, seeing the skateboard kid and a group of angry bees!

We did it, we did it again (ah oh)  
We did it, we did it again (ah oh)

"Get him!" shouted the boy, and a few minutes later, Carly looked out her window to see a teenage boy being chased by a skateboarder and a large group of bees.

"Oh, I hope he's okay," said Carly. "Well, I'd better text good-night to Freddie…"

Down below, Freddie, who was going to the nearest lake, cried, "_Why is this happening to me_?"

_It's an all night party that we're getting into_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you_

_So everybody put your hands in the air now_  
_It's an all night party that we getting into_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new_  
_If you think you can stop_  
_It's an all night party that we getting into_  
_If you think it's all over then the joke is on you_  
_It's a dream_  
_It's a scene and it's all brand new..._


	7. The Final Plan

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_Chapter 7: The Final Plan_

_

* * *

_

The next day, when Nathan reached the door to Carly's apartment, he was about to enter when he was pulled into Freddie's!

A few seconds later, Freddie pulled his cousin into the room, and Nathan said, "Oh, cousin, I have got to tell you what… why do you look like that?"

Freddie, who looked a little insane, cried, "Oh, no reason, man… I was just attacked by bees and a skateboarder, flew over the moon like E.T., and went in the lake twice!"

Nathan smirked, and said, "Well, then, I… hey, what's that?"

Freddie turned around, seeing nothing, but then Nathan grabbed him, picked Freddie up, and he pinned his cousin against the wall!

"Dude, what the heck?" asked Freddie, surprised.

Nathan, furious, said, "Carly belongs to me, Fredward… and I won't let her be stolen from me."

"No way," cried Freddie. "I've loved her long before you met her, and she loves me!"

"Well, then, why is she dating me, then, nerd?" asked Nathan.

Freddie said, "You stole her from me, Nathan… and I'm taking her back!"

"Oh?" asked Nathan, with an evil grin. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I believe I can help you," spoke the voice of another, and they turned to the doorway to see… "Aspartamy?"

The rival of Spencer Shay, dressed in his Webicon outfit, said, "Ah, yes, it is I… returned from the VGA's with…"

"Spencer!" Carly's older brother came into the room, dressed in his Webicon outfit, as well. "Hey, Fre…. Huh? Which one of you is Freddie?"

Nathan and Freddie looked at each other, and said, "He is/I am, Spencer."

Aspartamy rolled his eyes, and pulled Nathan toward him, saying, "Oh, poor Aruthor, this is the Chosen One's cousin… and the heir to my throne!"

"**What?**" cried Freddie and Spencer, who then looked at his rival, and said, "Yeah, well, Freddie's _my_ heir!"

"Ah, just like in the legend…" said Aspartamy.

Carly then walked in, saying, "Freddie! Did you… wait, you **are **Freddie, right?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Freddie.

Suddenly, Nathan kissed Carly's lips, and while Freddie became angry, Aspartamy said, "Well, it seems that my heir has chosen a queen for himself!"

"**Carly?**" Spencer looked at Freddie. "Wait a sec… what about Creddie?"

"**_Cathan _**_happened,_" said Freddie. "But not for long!"

The tech-whiz tackled Nathan to the floor, and they began to wrestle again on the floor!

Spencer and Aspartamy pulled them apart, and the artist said, "Enough… we'll settle this like men!"

"Can't you guys talk things over?" asked Carly.

The two cousins looked at each other, and said, "Nope…"

"Freddie," began Spencer. "There is an ancient prophecy about the Chosen One that will bring peace to his family by dueling with his look-alike enemy…"

"It also, Spencer, talks about the champion taking a queen to forever be his," replied Nathan. "And when I beat Fredbag, I'll take Carly back with me to San Francisco!"

"**Never!**" cried Freddie, who scowled at his cousin.

"Bring it, then," said Nathan, going up to Freddie.

Freddie stared into his eyes, and said, "Bring it on, _Nathaniel_…"

* * *

A few hours later, Freddie and Carly entered a large temple that was similar (inside) to the place where Spencer fought Aspartamy at Webicon.

"Whoa," said Freddie. "I never heard of this place…"

"And why does it sound so familiar?" asked Carly, and her best friend shrugged.

"**Welcome to the Temple of Ikue Otani**!" cried Aspartamy, and everyone inside the temple began to gather around him, Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and Nathan.

"Right in front of your eyes," cried Spencer. "The Chosen One will have an epic duel with his look-alike enemy!"

The crowd gasped, and a teenage girl cried, "Just like in the ancient prophecy!"

However, one of the fans said, "Hey, they can't fight like that!"

"**Excuse me**?" said Freddie and Nathan.

An official-looking man said, "Get them to the dressing room at once!"

"What the?" Guards were now taking Freddie and Nathan to another room. "Hey, come on, guys, what's wrong with this?"

Carly looked at Spencer, and said, "Come on, Spencer, please, stop this!"

"Oh, let them fight, crybaby," cried Aspartamy. "Or else, you will definitely feel the wrath of a thousand and one… hey!"

Carly knocked off his crown, and said, "Don't make me bite your thumb again!"

The crowd split a little to let Carly's best friend and boyfriend enter the middle, and the teenage girl was surprised to see how handsome Freddie looked now.

"Wow, Freddie!" cried Carly.

The tech-whiz smiled, and said, "What do you think?"

"What else?" Nathan, dressed as Nicholas Cage from _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_, said. "I like your outfit, Annie!"

"It's **Anakin, **Nathaniel," sneered Freddie. "Besides, only Carly can call me that, and I'm going to get you on your knees after this fight!"

"We shall see," replied Nathan, and he snapped his fingers.

Aspartamy handed him a red double-sided lightsaber, and Nathan said, "Ready to get beaten, Fredhag?"

Spencer gave Freddie the blue lightsaber that Anakin Skywalker used, and he said, "Let's go, Nathan!"


	8. The Epic Chant

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_ Chapter 8: The Epic Chant_

_

* * *

_

Carly looked at Freddie, and said, "Freddie, please, don't do this…"

"It is too late for me, Carly," replied Freddie. "Besides, I am the Chosen One, and I'm about to prove it."

"Wait, who is she?" The official-looking man, named Mr. Satoshi, looked at Carly.

"She is the maiden that both the Chosen One and the Royal Prince are fighting for!" replied Aspartamy.

Freddie and Spencer chuckled, and so did Carly, but then, the man said, "Well, she can't be dressed like that!"

"_Excuse me_?" said Carly, Freddie, and Spencer.

Mr. Satoshi had Carly taken to make-up and the dressing room, and when she came out, Freddie's mouth nearly dropped to the floor! 

Carly had been transformed into one of the most exquisite and beautiful princesses that he'd ever seen, but then, one of the fan boys asked, "Are you single?"

"**_Back off_**," growled Freddie, and the teenage boy ran away.

"Enough talk," said Nathan. "Let's fight!"

Mr. Naka, the temple's orchestra man, played one of the most famous battle themes in _Galaxy Wars_, called _Battle of the Heroes, _and Nathan glared at Freddie.

_You maggot, you fool  
you will know who I am  
Prepare to be pawned_

_By the great Nathan_

Freddie smirked. "Is that all you got?"

_You silly, little rat  
I will be the winner!  
Prepare to be defeated  
By the Techinator!_

_[Nathan:] Stupid Sayan monkey_

_You must shut your lip_

_I'll burn your puny flesh  
but I guess that you've earned it!_

_[Freddie:] Your strength, your soul  
so weak and foul  
that when you lose_

_It'll make me howl!_

_[Nathan:] And when you cry  
I'll make you say_

_Wa, wa, wa, wa_

_Blah, blah, blah, blah!_

_[Freddie:] This match will end soon  
Just in time for my dinner_

_[Nathan:] Don't be so cocky, friend_

_Have you not heard what I said?_

_[Freddie:] Yes, you're in love with Carly_

_But she loves me instead!_

_[Carly:] Freddie, please, don't_

_I know whom to choose…_

_[Freddie:] Have no fear, princess  
this match will end soon_

_The victor I shall be_

_And this man shall lose!_

_[Nathan:] You talk so brave  
for a man of your size_

_[Freddie:] Oh, please, if you were potatoes  
I would make you into French fries!_

_And when you lose_

_I'll laugh so much_

_When you're back with Mommy_

_She'll make you your lunch_

_[At same time]_

_[Nathan:] You'll lose_

_[Freddie:] I'll win_

_[Nathan:] Oh, can't you see_

_[Freddie:} Why can't you see?_

_[Nathan:] I'll beat you_

_[Freddie:] I'll defeat you here_

_[Nathan:] Like a nail_

_[Freddie:] Right now, not later_

_[Nathan:] And when I'm crowned_

_[Freddie:] So, when you fall_

_[Nathan:] The crowd will yell_

_[Freddie:] Prepare to lose_

_[Nathan:] Nathaniel!_

_[Freddie:] To the Techinator!_

Mr. Naka blew a weird-looking instrument, and the two cousins began to fight with their lightsabers.


	9. The Battle Begins

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_ Chapter 9: The Battle Begins_

_

* * *

_

As the audience was lost in the amazing battle, Carly watched her best friend fight Nathan, and she cried, "Look out!"

Freddie did a back flip, dodging Nathan's attack, and he said, "Thanks, Carly!"

Nathan lunged at Freddie, and their lightsabers moved in such a graceful but fierce way!

"You're like a boy, cousin," teased Nathan. "Eager to begin, quick to finish!"

Freddie scowled, and he said. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't come here!"

"Hey," replied Nathan. "That's all because of your mommy!"

They continued fighting, and at one point, Nathan said, "Don't make me kill you… you're no match for the Dark Side."

"I've heard those words before," replied Freddie. "But I never thought that I would hear them from you."

Carly winced as Nathan almost hurt Freddie, and she asked, "Why won't anyone stop this?"

"Because, dear sister," replied Spencer. "This foretold battle has been described as unstoppable in the prophecy!"

"What prophecy?" cried Carly. "None of this is real!"

Before Spencer could answer, Aspartamy said, "Ah, my old friend, it seems like the Prince of Darkness is wearing down the Chosen One."

"True, that cannot be," cried Aruthor/Spencer. "Your heir is losing to the Chosen One!"

"Will you both stop talking like that?" exclaimed Carly.

Nathan appeared near her, and she grabbed her around the neck, also aiming his now-single-sided lightsaber at her.

"Leave her out of this!" roared Freddie.

"Then, admit that my costume is superior, and that yours is lame," replied Nathan. "Do it now!"

Freddie smirked, and said, in a heroic voice, "My costume is superior and yours is lame!"

The audience laughed, and Nathan, annoyed, cried, "Aggghhh, you know that isn't what I meant!"

Carly was about to speak, but Nathan put her over his shoulder, and he said, "Get one last glad view of that, cousin."

"You sick, little, evil jerk!" yelled Freddie. "Put my girlfriend down, or else I'll…"

Nathan grinned. "You'll do what?" He threw a ball-like object to the ground, and smoke appeared out of nowhere! 

When it cleared, Freddie's eyes became wide with anger and surprise… because his cousin and best friend were both gone!

"Carly?" shouted Freddie. "_Carly! Carly, where are you?_"


	10. A Special Moment

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_ Chapter 10: A Special Moment_

_

* * *

_

"Does this mean the Chosen One is the victor?" asked a male fan.

Aspartamy frowned, and he cried, "No, the battle is still on! The Prince of Darkness has just, uh… taken a time-out."

Freddie glared at Aspartamy, and he began to choke his neck! "You… little… jerk… _where is she_?"

The costumed man said, "Aack… Aruthor, help me!"

Spencer, however, said, "Uh, I think you should tell him if you know where Nathan is."

Freddie continued to choke him, but then, his arms froze, and the tech-whiz's face became neutral.

He released Aspartamy, and the man ran over to the nearby water fountain, drinking as much as possible, and when he returned, he said, "Look, Chosen One, I have no idea where Nathan has gone!"

The tech-producer groaned, and he cried, "Great! How do I tell Carly now what I feel for her?"

"You can tell me now," replied Carly, and Freddie turned around to see his best friend, in front of his eyes!

"What the…?" Freddie looked around the building. "Where in the world did you come from?"

"Well, Nathan was almost about to take me away from here," replied Carly. "But somebody stopped him, and that man brought me back here."

"Who was it?" asked the Chosen One.

"It was **I, **young one," said the voice of another.

The crowd split a little to let Carly's savior walk toward them, and Freddie's eyes went wide. "Backhouse Mike?"

One of the world's most semi-famous composers smiled, and said, "I came because a certain someone told me about this fight. When I arrived, however, I saw someone that looked like you trying to run off with this beautiful girl."

"Yeah, yeah, Freddie gets the girl back," replied Nathan, who was being carried to his cousin, Carly, Spencer, Aspartamy, and Backhouse Mike by several policemen.

Nathan glared at Freddie. "We still have a battle to continue, Fredward…"

Freddie shook his head, and said, "No… I won because you forfeited by leaving with my queen."

"Yeah, so what?" cried Nathan. "It wasn't a big deal… Aspartamy, help me out here!"

However, the costumed man said, "Policemen, take this juvenile delinquent to your vehicle!"

The crowd cheered, but Nathan cried, "Oh, no, not if I can help it!"

He quickly stomped on the cops' feet, making them release him, and after taking a fan's lightsaber, the young man charged at Freddie, who had a small grin.

The two cousins resumed their battle, and as they fought, Freddie said, "Give it up, Nathaniel!"

"Never!" shouted Nathan. "I shall be… the winner… of this epic match… Chosen One!"

Filled with anger, Nathan began to attack his cousin in a swifter, fiercer, and quicker way, and knocked the lightsaber out of his cousin's hands. "**Game…**"

Suddenly, Michael handed Freddie Nathan's former weapon, and the Chosen One knocked Nathan to the floor.

Next, after taking out the lightsaber in his cousin's hands, Freddie put his lightsaber and Nathan's 1st lightsaber against his cousin's neck, like when Anakin Skywalker did it to the nefarious Count Dooku in Episode III.

"**Over!**" said Freddie, with a small grin. "I told you that I would get you down to your knees."

"Alas, the Chosen One has won this memorable battle," said Carly, and when everyone looked at her, she said, "Oh, great, now I'm doing it…"

Freddie laughed, and turning to Nathan, he said, "Now that you've lost, old friend… say it."

Nathan sighed, and said, "You are the winner… and we're through, Carly…"

Freddie grinned, and his look-alike cousin began to smirk, which slowly transformed into a smile.

"You've grown up," whispered Nathan, in a voice so low that only Freddie could hear him. "I'm proud of you…"

Freddie smiled, and the two cousins winked at each other, but when the cops began to lead him outside, they resumed their original roles, which means "pretending very good to hate each other, at least until Nathan got out of his situation."


	11. A Sticky Situation

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_ Chapter 10: A Special Moment_

_

* * *

_

A few hours later, outside the Temple, Freddie and Carly, along with Aspartamy and Spencer, watched as Nathan's officers put the teenager into a police car.

"I'll get you next time, Gadget," exclaimed Nathan, who was calling his cousin by the nickname he'd given him when the two of them were little kids. "I'll get you!"

As the car drove away, Freddie went back to the others, and said, "Well, let's go home, then…"

"Uh, Freddie?" reminded Carly. "You **do **know that you'll have to tell your mom and aunt why Nathan's in jail, right?"

Freddie began to laugh, but then, his eyes went wide, and he had a shocked look on his face. "**What?**"

Looking at the police car driving away, Freddie ran after it, yelling out, "Wait a second! I think we can make a deal…"

A few hours later, Freddie and Carly entered his bedroom, followed by Nathan, who was still in handcuffs.

"How long do I have to wear this accursed thing?" groaned Nathan, referring to the mechanical device locking his wrists.

"Not until tomorrow," replied Freddie, with a smile.

Nathan's eyes went wide. "You mean that I got to wear these things until Thanksgiving?"

The tech-whiz nodded his head. "Yeah… it was either that or spend a few nights in jail."

Nathan frowned, but then, he said, "Well, I can still do this…"

The young Hispanic kissed Carly on the lips, and when he finished, Freddie yelled, "I told you to stop that!"

"Oh, get a grip, Freddie," cried Nathan. "If you think about it... you're seeing yourself kiss Carly."

"Yes, I know that," replied Freddie. "But I'm **not **the one kissing her!"

The two cousins then began to argue again, but it wasn't until a half an hour later, with them making a truce, that they had realized Carly had left the room.

"Where did she go?" asked Freddie.

Nathan shrugged, but then, there was a knock at the door, and Freddie shouted, "Come in!"

A few seconds later, the two cousins saw that their visitor was a little boy, who said, "I got an order of free nachos for Freddie and Nathan."

"Look, son, we didn't order any…" began Freddie, but Nathan stopped him there.

"Heck, yeah, it's about time our free nachoes got here!" replied Nathan, who walked away with the food bowl, munching on the delicious chips. "Cuz, pay the nacho boy."

After giving the kid a 5-dollar bill, Freddie went over to Nathan, and said, "You know, that wasn't such a good thing."

"Who cares?" cried Nathan. "Dude, when life gives you free nachoes, you don't refuse… thank you, God!"

Freddie smirked, and began to eat from the bowl of nachoes. "Well, I still think that… [Eats several chips] oh, my God, these are great nachos!"

"I know, right?" exclaimed Nathan. "This cheese is so freakin' amazing! I can feel it melt into my mouth…"

As they continued to munch on the nachoes, the "melting but also sticky" cheese was getting stuck inside their mouths, and Freddie (in a semi-muffled voice) said, "Hey, is this cheese… a little too sticky?"

"You know, now that you say that," replied Nathan. "It's sticking all around my mouth."

"What kind of cheese is this?" asked Freddie. His cousin shrugged his shoulders. "I can barely talk right!"

Before Nathan could answer, Carly re-entered the bedroom, followed by the taco-kid, and Freddie said (sort-of), "What the… Carly, you **know **that guy?"

"Freddie, Nathan, meet Jason," said Carly.

Jason said, "What's up, guys?"

"_What's up?_" cried the cousins. "Dude, what kind of freakin' cheese is this?"

"It's my own delicious recipe of sticky cheese," replied Jason.

"_STICKY CHEESE?_" shouted Freddie and Nathan, who now sounded like a big glob of something was in their mouths.

Carly grinned, and said, "Let this be a lesson to the both of you… come on, Jason, I have **many **more plans for you."

The teenage girl and little boy left the bedroom, and Freddie looked at Nathan. "Now what?"

"I don't know," cried Nathan, who (like Freddie) was lucky to understand the other. "But you can have Carly now, for all I care… nobody does this to me except myself!"

"Well, this is all your fault!" cried Freddie. "You just had to get those stupid free nachos!"

"Hey, I was hungry!" cried Nathan. "It's your fault, too, you know… Carly is your girlfriend!"

Freddie cried, "It's not my fault, she was the… (Sigh)… let's just get this cheese out of our mouths."

"Good idea," replied Nathan, and the two cousins went to the kitchen sink, beginning to rid their mouths of the cheese.


	12. Back to Waiting

**iBattle My Cousin For Carly**

_ Chapter 11: Back to Waiting_

_

* * *

_

The next day, in Carly's bedroom, the two best friends were racing the toy ships that were in her water chest accesory, but before they could finish, Nathan came in, still handcuffed.

"Hey, guys, we should get down there," said Nathan. "Spencer can't stop Sam from eating the food on his own!"

Freddie looked at Carly, and said, "I'll beat you **after **dinner, Shay."

"We shall see," replied Carly, and she followed Freddie out of the room, but Nathan blocked their exit.

"My handcuffs, remember?" Nathan turned around, showing that his hands were still locked up.

Carly looked at Freddie, who said, "What?"

"You told me that he already got them off," exclaimed Carly.

"Oh, come on," replied Freddie. "We can't leave them on for at least a few more minutes?"

"**Freddie…**" said Carly, crossing her arms, and Freddie reluctantly unlocked the handcuffs from Nathan's wrists.

Nathan rubbed his wrists, and said, "Thanks, cousin… uh, I'll be right back!"

He ran to the restroom downstairs, and Freddie chuckled, but then, he noticed Carly looking at him. "What's wrong?"

Carly sighed, and instantly, Freddie had a terrible flashback appear in his mind. "_I know that look… it's the same one she had that night when me and her… oh, no, not again…_"

"Freddie…" began Carly. "Now that I think about it, maybe Nathan dating me for a while meant something."

"And what, Carly, is that exactly?" said Freddie.

Carly looked into his face, and said, "That we shouldn't be together yet…."

Freddie groaned, and he put his head in his arms, thinking silently to himself. "_This can't be happening…_"

After a few seconds, Carly said, "Freddie, are you okay?"

Not getting an answer, the young woman sat next to him, and said, "Freddie, it's not easy for me, either… but if we did it before, we can see it again."

"What for?" growled Freddie. "So you can break my heart again?"

Carly said, "Hey, my heart got broken, too, that night, Freddie… it wasn't easy for me or you."

"Yeah, well," said Freddie. "You are… right… even though I hate to admit that."

Putting her arm around him, Carly said, "Oh, Freddie… I honestly do love you."

"**Love?**" Freddie took a deep sigh, and he looked at Carly, who could see that he was halfway there to crying. "I don't even know what that word means anymore… what in God's name is love?

"It's what makes us very best friends," replied Carly. "And I'm happy for that, but we're not ready yet to be a couple."

"When, then?" said Freddie, with a serious face. "Because I don't' know how much of this heartbreak and waiting stuff I'm able to take, Carly."

Carly took a deep breath, and she waited several seconds before saying, "When the time is right, Freddie… when the time is right, I promise that we'll be together."

Freddie frowned, as if that wasn't the answer he had wanted to hear, but he decided to be a gentleman (again), so he said, "Fine… we'll continue to wait until we're ready to try this **again **for the second time, but I don't think my heart can take much more of this heartbreak stuff."

Carly nodded her head, and said, "Hey, wait… does, uh, this stuff happen… in the dreams that you have of me?"

"Of you?" chuckled Freddie. "Who said I had dreams of you?"

Carly crossed her arms. "Freddie, please… you have me as a wallpaper on the other side of your closet door."

The tech-whiz chuckled, and said, "All right, yeah, something like this happens… why do you ask?"

Putting her arms around him, Carly said, "Because I think you know what happens next…"

The teenage girl moved her face closer to Freddie, and they both closed their eyes, ready to kiss.

"Carly!" She stopped moving, with her face right against his, their lips close to the other. "It's time to eat… I can't hold of Sam any longer… hey, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Spencer," cried Sam. "Let me just try a little piece of chicken before I go back to my house… hey, give that back!"

After hearing sounds of wrestling, Carly and Freddie were silent for a few seconds, with both of them trying to kiss the other, but they couldn't, for some reason.

"We'd better go," said Carly, and the teenage girl silently walked away from her best friend.

Freddie watched her leave, staying as quiet as a mouse, and it looked like he was having a vision or something.

After three seconds, however, Freddie blinked his eyes, and he had a smile on his face.

Still smiling, Freddie went out of the bedroom, and he closed the door on the way out, heading downstairs.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
